We are family
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a story with Emily, Paige and their kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**We are family**

**Emily and Paige have been married for 10 years now and they have five kids.**

Jonathan Calum Fields, a 7 year old boy that love old school video-games and sushi.

Kayla Amanda Fields, a 5 year old girl that love anything romantic and she also love fashion.

Dana Juliet Fields, a 4 year old girl who love stuffed animals ( she has 20 stuffed animals ) and is also a little shy.

Lana Juliet Fields, a 4 year old girl who is Dana's identical twin, but with a much more confident personality.

Claire Isabella Fields, a 2 year old girl that look almost exactly like Paige when she was little.

Em and Paige love their beautiful children and so does Aria who is godmother to all five of the kids.

Even if he's the only boy in the house, Jonathan ( or Johnny, as most people call him ) has never had any problems with being in a family of so many females. Also he have many friends at school and those friends are all boys so nobody have to worry that he don't get some male-power in his life.

Out of all the kids Kayla seem to be the one who takes after Emily. It's totally clear that Emily's DNA is dominant in little Kayla.

Kayla has the same beautiful slightly darker skin, the same smooth long hair and the same sweet eyes as Emily and this is why Hanna always calls her Emily Junior.

Unlike her sisters and her brother, Kayla has always liked Hanna over Aria for unknown reasons. She love when Hanna ( or Auntie Han, as all five kids call her ) get to babysit them while Emily and Paige aren't home.

Lana is the one of the kids who is a bit of a prankster, but she never do super-bad stuff, cause she's still a good little girl.

When little Claire was born, Paige was a bit afraid that all the kids might not get along, but it turned out to be nothing to worry about at all.

The five cute kids are like best friends and they play together every day in the big play-room upstairs at Emily and Paige's house.

Now the kids watch TV when Emily enter the living room.

"Little kids, mommy have candy-bags here. One for each one of you. Each of you get their favorite brands of candy, cause you've been such good kids lately." says Emily.

The five kids have huge smile on their little cute faces as they run over to their mom.

Emily give a neon-green paper-bag with candy to each one of her awesome kids.

"Say 'thank you' now, okay?" says Emily.

"Thank you, mommy!" says all the kids at the same time.

"Good. Enjoy your candy. I hope it's gonna be really yummy." says Emily with her sweet smile.

The five kids return to their places in front of the TV and begin to eat candy.

"Don't we have such wonderful kids, Em?" says Paige as she walk up behind Emily and give Emily a kiss on the neck.

"We really do have some very sweet and wonderful kids, Paige." says Emily.

"I told Aria to come over and babysit tomorrow when you and me are goin' to the party at Rosewood Ladies' Club." says Paige.

"Good...I almost forgot. That's gonna make Kayla a little sad though. She told me this morning that she wanted Auntie Han to be the one who babysit." says Emily.

"Of course! Kayla always want that. I wish I knew why she like Hanna so much while all our other kids prefer Aria." says Paige.

"Maybe Kayla simply have more in common with Hanna..." says Emily.

A few hours later.

"Guys, put away your toys and come down here. Dinner's on the table." says Paige from the kitchen.

The five kids run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Emily enter the kitchen from the other side.

On the table is Emily's favorite food, which happen to be the food that Johnny, Kayla and Dana love too.

Paige is usually the one who make dinner. Since she and Emily got married, Paige has become a really good housewife. She clean and such too, actually.

Of course Emily help out a lot as well, but the reason Paige does so much around the house is that Emily has a much more busy job than Paige.

Emily has to work five days every week and Paige only has to be at work on Mondays. The rest of the week, Paige's being the stay home mom.

This might seem weird to you, but to Emily and Paige it is perfect.

The family take their seats around the big table.

"Let's say our dinner prayers..." says Emily in a calm mature serious tone.

Emily introduced dinner prayers in the house when their first child Jonathan was 4 years old and it's been a tradition ever since.

"Great God in Heaven above. Bless us who believe. Make our lifetime long and strong, I'm sure you'll us never leave. We thank you, God for the food given by thee on this beautiful day. Amen." says Emily, Paige, Jonathan, Kayla, Dana and Lana. Claire is too young to understand it.

After the now classic family dinner prayers they all begin to eat.

The next day is Friday and Emily leaves for work at 7 in the morning.

Emily has a job that's perfect for her. She is the head coach for the Pennsylvania Women's Regional Swim Team and has been so for almost five years now.

Before that she was the captain and star of the team and that's why she was promoted to coach after the former coach Gracie Thornton retired.

Since Em make so much money, Paige only has a small job, working at the Rosewood Mall every Monday.

Paige grab her bag and drive Johnny to school an hour later while Spencer look after the other kids.

In the car on the way to school, Johnny says "Mom, can I become an awesome swimmer when I grow up, just like Mommy Emily?"

"Yes, of course. If you really want to and work hard to get far, so yes." says Paige to her sweet son.

"Why don't you do swimming anymore?" says Johnny.

"I decided to give up both swimming and field-hockey so I can spend more time with my wife and my kids." says Paige.

10 minutes later.

"Have an fun day, Johnny." says Paige as she leave her son outside Rosewood Elementary School.

"Yes! Bye, mommy!" says Johnny.

**The End.**


End file.
